


Coversation One

by emm_y



Series: The Assesment of Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Bromance, Loki Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emm_y/pseuds/emm_y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Milton is a young, gifted (untried) member of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intelligence unit. When the chance comes to talk to Loki while he is imprisoned on Earth, you better believe he jumps.  P.H.D.'s in criminal psychology don't just write themselves you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just wanted to see what Loki would be like in a non-hostile environment. I mean, as much as a prison cell can be non-hostile, anyway. Maybe "not actively-violent" is the phrase I'm looking for.
> 
> Kind of inspired by Tony and Loki snarking at each other in Avengers.

Director Fury looked at him, trying to impress upon him the seriousness of the situation.

“Agent Milton, you are aware that more experienced interrogators than you have been practically driven mad by Loki.  I know you think you’re special, but they did too.  I have half a mind to disallow you from visiting him just to keep at least one competent person on our intelligence team.”

“But you won’t.”

Director Fury’s eyes narrowed.

“That’s the reason I’m in this organization Director.  I may not be as well trained as most of the people on intelligence, but I’m good.  I get people,” with this Milton grinned.  “I get in people’s heads.”  Milton’s face went back to pleasantly neutral.  “I’m no god of lies, sir, but you know me.”

At this, Fury finally smirked.  “Alright Milton, you’ve made your point.  Though I think I’ll introduce you, so he doesn’t get any ideas.”

“I’m flattered.  You care about me that much Director?”

“Maybe I should be worried about you two getting along a little too well.  I think I’d like to take this opportunity to remind you not to get any ideas either.  You know his monikers.” Fury gestured, and got up to leave.  Milton got up and followed, trailing behind what he had mentally coined as Fury’s ‘business pace.’

“I’m a psychologist sir.  I deal with the why, not the what.  If I learn any of the how, you’re recording everything, right?  Even if he does manage to convince me to try to help him out of there, I’m on limited clearance for this.  I don’t have access to anything that can help him.  Or the resources to get to people who do.

“I think of everything, don’t I?”

“Stop fishing Director, insecure teenager doesn’t suit you.”

“Must be spending too much time around Stark.  If I’m not babysitting him I’m in development meetings with him.  I can’t get away from the damn man.”

“I’m sure it’s because he loves your effervescent personality.”

“Don’t get fresh with me Milton.”

“In that case it’s probably because you are a delight to antagonize.”

“Is that what it is?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And what makes you say that, Agent Milton?”

“You want the short answer or the real answer?”

“Milton, I sincerely hope you and Loki don’t get along as well as I think you’re going to.  Even with him contained and you as far down the ladder as you are, you could wreck a whole lotta shit.”

“Good thing I’m a good guy then, Director.

If Milton still hadn’t been trailing slightly behind, he was sure he would see Fury’s smirk of amusement.  They were coming upon the doors to Loki’s high security wing, fast.  Fury stopped just in front of the final security clearance and turned to Milton.

“Milton, you’re a good kid.  And don’t tell anyone I admitted this, but I like you.  You’re perfect for this job.  But really, be careful.  I don’t want you to have to make a hard call.  You think you’re getting to that point, you take a break from the assignment and come to me.  No matter what he says, you are not in between a rock and a hard place.”

“Thank you sir.  I’ll keep that in mind.”

Fury nodded, and unlocked the doors to Loki’s holding area.  He swept inside, and Milton followed.

“Oh Nick, have you brought me another toy to break?  How thoughtful.”

“Agent Milton, Loki. Loki, Agent Milton.  This toy was not brought here to break you, so please do us the courtesy of keeping this one whole.”

Milton suddenly wondered if Director Fury had been literal when he said Loki had driven previous interrogators mad

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep Director.”

Milton observed Loki.  His cell seemed almost comfortable, and Loki lounged on his cot as though it were a nice couch.  Milton noticed that while he was relaxed, Loki was clearly ready for a fight. 

_Relaxed but defensive posture, observant, alert.  He knows just as well as we do there isn’t going to be any physical contact, but he’s still bracing for something.  He’s probably expecting another interrogation.  I suppose it will be good for the god of mischief to be surprised a little._

“Yes well, I heard apple season’s coming up.  Maybe if you’re extra cooperative we can get you some.

“And which lackey told you that would be an effective bribe Director Fury?”

“I’ll give you three guesses, and if you don’t get it on the first try I must say I’ll be disappointed.”

Milton decided it was time to intervene.  Fights for alpha were well and good, but not when he needed someone to be communicative.

“Director Fury, if I may…?”

Fury looked back at Milton.  Loki’s attention also focused to Milton, sreally noticing him for the first time.  He decided to go the bold route and say what he was thinking.

“Fights for dominance are well and good, but I need Loki communicative sir.  Go be Alpha somewhere else please.”

Fury narrowed his eye. “Maybe you need to spend less time with Stark, Agent Milton.  You’re not usually so blunt.”

“I’m also not usually on active duty sir.”

This, at least, was an idea Fury understood. He nodded and swept back out of the room with a  “Don’t have too much fun!”

Milton wondered which of them he was talking to.

The doors closed, and Milton turned to Loki.  They watched each other.  After a couple moments, Milton sighed and looked around.  He didn’t see any chairs on this side of the cell, so he began walking around, though it didn’t seem likely that there were chairs anywhere in the room.  What was that about?

“Enjoying my captivity, mortal?”

Milton looked at Loki and rolled his eyes.

“Looking for a chair actually.  I plan on being here a while, and I don’t fancy standing the whole time, or sitting on the floor.  But it would seem that Director Fury does not, in fact, think of everything.”  He hoped Fury was watching the exchange, grumbling about having to do everything himself.

“Of course not.  With his fingers in so many pies, he can hardly be expected to care for the comfort of a favored minion.”

At this, Milton laughed outright.

“Loki, you think I don’t know what S.H.IE.L.D. is?  What Fury does?  Please.  I am young, but not naïve.”

“Then what are you?” Loki was still relaxed on his cot, still trying to find an angle to come at him with.  Milton thought for a second before answering

“I am curious as to how a being as magnificent as yourself can go through what you have and remain magnificent.”

“You flatter me.”

“Is it working?”

Loki grinned, and it seemed genuine if feral.

“You are interesting, mortal.”

“Nothing if not that, to be sure.”

His grin widened. Milton grinned back, saying, “Do we have an understanding then?”

Loki nodded.  “I believe we do.”

“Good.  Let’s get started then.”

“Lets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this finished. It's literally finished, sitting on my computer. I was like "I'll post every Sunday, I don't do things on Sundays." And then I didn't.

 

* * *

  


“Tell me a story Loki.”

Loki cocked his head, allowing a bit of curiosity to show on his face.

“A story?”

“Yes. A story.” Loki hesitated, but quickly sat up.

“A story. Let me think. What sort of tale would you have me tell?”

“Any one you would enjoy telling.”

Loki grinned at this.

“Trying to get to know me, Agent Milton?”

Milton grinned. _Better than “mortal.”_

“Something like that.”

“I am the god of lies. You would not know if it was truly a story I wanted to tell if I did not wish you to know.”

“And you’ll notice I didn’t bother to ask any questions about yourself.”

 “A wise decision.”

“And even if you decide to lie to me, you’ll still be enjoying your petty trickery. I’m just here to see you tick and try to figure out why.”

“On the penny of a secret bureaucracy.”

“Not so secret anymore, thanks to you.”

“I do what I can.”

“We all appreciate the purpose you give us in life.”

“That’s what I came here for.”

“To give humans purpose?

“More or less.”

“I’ve heard a lot about subjugation when you come up. Do you enjoy our servitude, even in your captivity?”

Milton wondered if the wandering of topics was Loki’s intention. He would bring it back to the subject of stories in a bit, but this was a potentially informative veer.

“Of course,” Loki said with a leer. It seemed a bit off, and not in the crazy-as-a-bag-of-cats metaphor way that had been going around.

“So which would you prefer? Power but no subjects, or subjects but no power?”

“Ooh, tough.”

“Have you thought about it before? I imagine you don’t do much else in here.”

Loki ‘tch’d’ and rolled his eyes. “Do you see anything with which I could entertain myself? Of course all I do is think. Though that is an interesting question, one I have touched upon but not so directly as that.”

“And do you have any conclusions, or is that a topic for another day?”

“Well, I have pondered the function of having power, but no purpose for it. And on separate occasion wondered if monarchies can technically exist if they have no subjects. I always operate on the assumption that power is power, and there can be no authority without it. I believe I have lived both circumstances well enough by now to know, I would much rather be powerful with no authority than have authority and nothing to assert it with.”

Milton nodded. “I think I would agree, when you put it that way.”

“Oh do you?”

“Well yes. Especially when I think that in your case power probably means magic. I think I would be okay with being a hermit on a mountain if I could carve a palace within the mountain by force of will.”

“Well, it would take a bit more than that, even as a powerful sorcerer.”

“Which I heard you are.”

“When my powers are not bound such as they are, many would consider me so.”

Loki acted as though it were simple fact, but Milton noticed the subtle preening that began when the subject was brought up.

“Do they?” Milton gave an attempt at subtly getting Loki to describe the extent of his powers, but Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“You know you will never discover anything I don’t want you to.”

_Trying to be difficult, I see. Oh well._

“Yes, you’ve said. Good thing I’m not here for facts then, isn’t it?”

“Then what are you here for? Don’t tell me the good of the people. I can’t stand righteous lackeys.”

Milton chuckled. “Me either, don’t worry. I’m here for purely selfish reasons.”

Loki smirked at him. “No member of SHEILD is purely selfish.”

“I mean, being here in this room is purely selfish. This isn’t my job. And even though I had to harass Director Fury to get here, hazard pay isn’t anything to joke about.”

“You expect me to believe that you are here simply because you get paid more to interrogate me than whatever you usually do?”

“I’m not an interrogator. Do I seem like an interrogator? I guess I need to practice my bedside manner.”

Loki cocked his head, clearly amused by Milton.

“What ARE you after?”

Milton rolled his eyes, yet again. He supposed they were both going to be doing that a lot.

“I already told you, I’m here to try and figure out a little bit of why you do the things you do. And what with how forthcoming you’ve been during this whole conversation, I really don’t feel like you deserve any more information than that.”

“No need to get defensive Agent. I don’t feel like I deserve your ire.” He smirked and continued. “Not yet.”

“Ah well, I’m sure we’ll get there.” Milton shrugged. “Honestly, I’m a criminal psychologist. I’ve seen the reports about what you did, I know a bit of your history, and I’ve drawn some conclusions. I’m here to see if I was right.”

“And what conclusions did you come to?”

“Oh Loki,” Milton finally had a chance to smirk right back. “I don’t want to make this too easy for you.”

“I appreciate it.”


	3. A Crack in the Ice

Milton shifted his weight, wishing for a chair like he knew he would. He sighed, and rolled his neck and shoulders.

“Something the matter, Agent Milton?” 

“No, just wish I had a chair.” 

“Oh, where ARE my manners? Please,” Loki gestured to his barren cell, “Do make yourself comfortable.”

“Much obliged.” Milton fidgeted a bit more before continuing, “Maybe if this goes well I’ll try to get next time somewhere else.” Somewhere with a damn chair.

“Trying to bribe me, Agent Milton? Throw the prisoner a bone? I do not need your charity, even laid low as I am.”

Milton was surprised by the venom in Loki’s tone. Overly sensitive to power disparities. Not so surprising, actually.

“No. This would just be a lot easier somewhere else. Preferably with a chair.” He glanced to one of the security cameras, to make his point. He wondered if Director Fury was still watching.

“And besides, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy spending some time literally anywhere else in here.”

“Of course I can.”

“And I wouldn’t believe you for a second.” 

“I am comfortable and secure. Why would I want to leave?”

“You’re a scholar magician who has literally walked between universes.” Loki gave him a questioning look. “Yes, we know you have the ability to travel between reality. Following Yggdrasil’s branches, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And you expect me to believe that you wouldn’t do everything possible to get out of that cell?” Milton looked at Loki incredulously, daring him to refute the claim. It seemed to finally break the tension, because Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Alright Agent Milton, no need to berate me. I have been imprisoned before, but this is by far the most dull, insipid, mindless, pointless captivity I have ever had the misfortune to endure. Let me have my fun.” 

Milton rolled his own eyes in return. “As you wish, my prince.”

“Oh yes, much better.”

They grinned at each other. Milton wondered how much of an act Loki was putting on.

“You still haven’t told me a story.”

“Must I?”

“I would like you to.”

“If you insist.”

“Yes please.”

Loki relaxed, thinking, and after a moment said, “What sort of tale would you have me tell?”

“Any one you would enjoy telling me.”

“A tale I would enjoy the telling of. Let’s see…” He trailed off, but quickly launched into a story seemingly from his childhood. After struggling with the traditional weapons of the Asgardian warrior, Loki finally found strength in aerial weapons. Archery, throwing knives, spears. The story culminated in Loki placing first in a well known spring tournament, besting not only the reigning champion but, more importantly, Thor. Loki was an excellent story teller, to the point where Milton forgot to make his mental notes.

Oh well. That’s what the security footage is for.

“That was really interesting. You’re very good at that. Have you spent a lot of time telling stories?”

“Agent Milton, I am a master of lies. What is a lie if not an overly involved tale?” 

“True enough. I guess that makes you a method actor then.” Milton laughed, but Loki only looked cnfused.

“Method acting? What sort of art is that?” 

“Oh, it’s a way some actors develop their character. I’m not too sure, but I think they essentially live in that role until the job is over.”

Loki smirked. “Yes. I suppose that does describe much of my life.”

Milton could tell Loki was trying to goad him into some thoughtless comment, give a reason to be any less cooperative.

Any reason for Loki to shut him out. 

Fury was right, they were too alike, they understood each other too well. Milton could see, he was getting somewhere, getting under Loki’s skin, just as he had told Director Fury he would. Loki was testing him, analyzing him, poking him to see which way he would turn. 

It was such a deliberate line. Loki clearly thought he had Milton figured out, and expected him to swallow the hook. Milton had admitted to knowing Loki’s back story, said straight out that he was here to try and find out why he ticked. Milton kept his composure, but he was excited. Something was coming, Loki was going to give something up. It might take a while, it might not even happen today, he might have to tease and banter it out, but something was bubbling to the surface and he would find out what it was. 

“God of Lies had to come from somewhere, right?” Milton grinned. He thought he saw confusion flash across Loki’s face, but it was gone too quickly for him to be entirely sure. It didn’t matter though. There was a chink in Loki’s armor.

A crack in the ice, if you will.

Milton quickly schooled his thoughts. If Loki saw him celebrating, making use of any information that had even unwittingly been given, it was all over.

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Loki's Perspective

In the end, Loki decided to lay low in the conversation. Clearly this Agent Milton was much more interesting than Loki had initially given him credit for. He would follow the conversation along much as Loki expected, but at the last minute would make some comment that took Loki by surprise.

 

A worthy mortal indeed.

 

Inasmuch as a mortal could be worthy. He would have to prove far more than mental prowess to be given any sort of place in Loki’s empire. Not that Loki wanted to rule Midgard. They had nothing to offer him, there was no glory in ruling such a primitive race. Even the mineral payout of the realm was low. He should have realized his brother would choose such a worthless place to claim his protectorate.

 

But back to the problem at hand. The mortal was crafty. Loki liked him, but was beginning to get annoyed. He couldn’t figure out what the agent was after. And he had a feeling that this mortal could read him. That rather than just experience reading body language, he could feel the moods Loki kept hidden. Loki knew what a psychologist was, they had thrown several of them at him among the interrogations, but he had quickly broken them all. As Fury had said, they were toys. Rigid and breakable.

 

But this was no toy. The man was a weapon. They both already knew the similarities between the two of them. Young, smart, master of deception. It made Loki giddy with anticipation for a true battle of wits, and rage that he couldn’t just sweep this one aside like the others. But he couldn’t let his frustration get the better of him. He was facing another lie-master, and needed to pay attention. Agent Milton hadn’t given him any tells yet, and thus was either truly level-headed or an even better actor than Loki himself.

 

“What are you hiding, Agent Milton?” Loki mused aloud.

 

“Everything I can, just like you.”

 

Loki nodded, conceding the point. He smirked, an idea coming to him.

 

“You’re not trying to entertain me are you?”

 

“I’m trying to entertain myself. And as you’ve said, we are very much alike.”

 

“Indeed. Let us hope you do not end up like I have.”

 

“I doubt it. I couldn’t make as much trouble as you have even if I wanted to.”

 

“I’m sure you could find a way. You are extraordinarily clever.”

 

Agent Milton gave Loki a smirk and replied, “You flatter me, Loki.”

 

Loki huffed a small laugh before responding, “Is it working?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I do believe I shall continue.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Loki saw Agent Milton grow eager. Just a bit, but enough that Loki noticed.

 

_Is he that deprived of praise, that he craves the empty platitudes of a convicted criminal?_

 

Loki decided to ignore the new set of parallels between the two of them. Too soon, too close to the wounds that still tugged at his chest when his mind wandered. He turned his mind to the conversation, wondering if the agent had noticed his flare of emotion.

 

“You are as talented a liar as I, and there is truly no higher praise than that.”

 

Milton laughed. “I suppose not.” He moved into an at-ease stance, seemingly thinking.

 

_A soldier? Interesting._

 

The agent noticed. “What?”

 

“You are at-ease.”

 

Agent Milton looked down and nodded. “I used the army to pay for college.”

 

“Did you see combat?”

 

Milton nodded again. “I could only take one tour though. I wanted to be in operations, but I was too good of a shot for my own good and got put on ground in Iraq. I’m just glad I got out before they started extending tours. War is not for me.”

 

“Yet you ended up here.”

 

“SHIELD is structured like a military, and since we’re government payroll I guess we technically are part of the armed forces but… I think even you would hesitate to call it an army. We’re more like highly militarized spies.”

 

Loki was forced to agree. SHIELD was militarized, to be sure, but it was no army. Highly militarized spies indeed. Private detective services and security rolled into one.

 

That was it. That’s what Agent Milton was after. He had admitted to being there to see Loki tick, figure him out, and that was exactly what he was trying to do. He was truly analyzing Loki, learning him, making a case study out of Loki’s schemes and blunders.

 

There was no ulterior motive. He was truly just there for information. Information to be passed on to his superiors, to be studied, to be understood.

 

Milton was there to understand him.

 

And Loki wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. He would need to think on it, do some analyzing and studying of his own. See what could be done in light of this new information, how many ways he could spin it to his advantage. He definitely did not deliberately ignore the newest set of emotions to rush through him.

 

He quickly prevented himself from tensing up, not wanting to show his hand, and said something flippant.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“As you like.”

 

Milton paused, looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“What, mortal?”

 

“You look like you’re thinking a mile a minute.”

 

Loki didn’t know what a mile was, but he cursed himself for not schooling his features enough. Loki had manipulated spies, kings, warriors of all ages, races, and creeds. How could he be so transparent to this human!

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“Oh agent, the things in my head are worth more than such a pittance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go~ Then on to session two (which has not been completed, but maybe someday. I have better luck finishing these shorter form stories.) We'll see.


	5. A Goodbye

Milton looked at his watch. He frowned a bit, surprised at how much time he had spent with Loki. He looked back to Loki, whose mind was clearly racing, though he was just as clearly trying to hide it. 

_Yes, probably a good time to break. Almost dinner anyway._

“I think our time is about up Loki.”

“Shame. Justice calls, I suppose?”

“No, just the end of my shift.”

“Ah.”

“I don’t know when I’m going to come back, this was a bit of a trial run. I imagine it won’t be too long though.”

“Now then, don’t raise my hopes too high Agent Milton. I would hate for them to be dashed entirely to the ground.”

Milton laughed before replying, “Like I said Loki, I’m pretty sure they’ll want this to continue. At the very least, I seem to bring out the slightly less psychopathic side of you. Human resources will probably be thrilled.”

“Human resources? I was under the assumption slavery was frowned upon in these times.”

Milton snorted. “Yes. Yes it is.”

Loki belatedly realized the irony in the statement. He decided to simply smirk and press on. “So…”

“Oh, well, human resources is just the division that organizes employees. File paperwork, take complaints.”

“Well that’s not very exciting at all.”

“It’s not. It’s a bit of a joke. Important work but it’s tedious for everyone.”

“I can imagine.”

“Yeah. Well, I’m off. Hope you get whatever’s got you thinking so hard figured out.”

Milton thought he saw irritation pass across Loki’s features, but decided to wait for the footage to make sure. Loki nodded.

“Goodbye Agent Milton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, totally forgot this existed and then I accidentally clicked onto my own author page and saw this and saw a chapter note that said I FINISHED IT. And I was so very ashamed, I cooked dinner.
> 
> And then posted the final chapter.
> 
> This is my second finished story of all time, so please comment! Is Loki in character enough? Where do you think it should go, I'm very tempted to start writing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
